A new home
by xurce
Summary: A young orc is told that she must leave her home where she has grown up her whole life, then she is exiled and sent to a new land and must try and survive on her own. Reviews appreciated:D
1. the order

Peace was among the lands since the down fall of the burning legion. The alliance and the horde lived in peace. Little did they know that among them, was a war waiting to happen. A group of Naja, broke off from Illidan's command when he saved his brothers love from attacking forces. The Naja's army grew from those who chose to do so, and also by force. By the end of a 3 year peace between the horde and the alliance, the Naja's army grew to an enormous size. Many elves, dwarves, orcs, and taurens were corrupted into the army, but the undead willingly joined the Naja to overthrow the kingdom once again. This is my story. This is an account of the event that changed my life forever.

_**The Order**_

"The Naja's army has overtaken the Ashenvale forest and they are moving onto the main cities. Soon they will be at the doorsteps of our city. Our armies are not large enough. I hate to say it, but we must pack up the bare essentials, and leave."

"Grom, how can you say this? How do you expect us to leave this place? It is our home!"

"Thrashal, I understand your plight, but we have no choice. You may stay and fight, but you will surely die." Grom said in a grim tone.

Thrashal stood in silence. His body heaving with every angry breath that he took. He knew that Lord Grom was right. He knew that he had to leave, but he just didn't want to accept it. He kept his head held low and concentrated on a little prairie dog that ran around his feet. Slowly he raised his head and looked at Grom. Grom stood there in silence but his eyes seemed to speak a thousand words. Thrashal nodded his head and looked back down to the little critter running around his feet nervously. He raised his boot and crushed the prairie dogs head into the ground. He gave a loud snort and walked away in anger, dragging the entrails of the critters body with him until he was out of sight.

A young orc stood in shock at the very thought of having to leave her home. This is where she grew up, and where she wanted to stay for the rest of her life.

"Grom! You can't be serious. How do you expect us to leave here? We won't have enough time to gather enough provisions in the first place anyways. And where are we supposed to go after we leave?"

"Hold your tongue Kanex. We must gather as little as possible but just enough for us to survive the journey. The boat will land in Rachet at the docks and we will travel through the barrens. Some may chose to stay at the crossroads, but most of us will travel to Ogrimmar. We will find a way." Grom stated calmly while placing his hand on Kanex's shoulder.

Rage built up inside of Kanex. She stood still, her fists shaking in anger. She quickly jerked her shoulder causing Grom's hand to fall from it. She looked at his dark eyes and like a large dragon inside of her, it reared its large ugly head. She backed up a couple of steps and spit at Grom's feet. The crowd gasped in shock at the sight before them, while Grom stayed calm and collected.

"Kanex, my child. You may stay if you choose, but you will no longer be of service to Thrashal's army, and you are no longer a part of my kingdom for your filthy manner you have shown me. You obviously have no loyalty to this clan, so you will no longer be a part of it." After Grom finished saying these words, he turned his back and started giving orders to everyone to pack only the necessities and to be quick about it.

Kanex glared towards Grom. She couldn't believe she was just dismissed like that. She would not be thrown away like some piece of garbage, not like that. She stormed off away to Thrashal's tent.

Guards stood at both sides of the entrance to his tent. The guard on the left was very muscular. He wore no protection on his chest because he threatened people silently with his chiselled muscles. He wore a simple leather belt and chain mail pants. At his side was his weapon of choice, a simple skinning knife whose blade was dull. He believed in a simple way of killing his foes. He used his brute strength rather than a weapon, but when he used his knife, he slit his foes throat slowly and gruffly making sure the dull blade cut through their neck. To add insult to injury, after killing his foe, he would sit down and skin his slain foe, then eat the meat left over from his dead assailant. The second guard was very different from the first. He was tall and looked like he had no muscle what so ever. He too, wore no shirt as did the first guard. He had simple leather gloves and pants on but they were very ragged and burnt. Around the guards shoulder was a strap that made a cross on his chest. This sling held his weapons which he loved dearly, two enormous swords. At first glance of the swords you cringed at the thought of them tearing through your flesh, but when looking at the guard you laughed because he looked to skinny to be able to lift just one sword. When in combat with him however, you lost that sense of security. He was faster than you could ever imagine possible. You were never able to see him pull out the swords, the only thing you would remember before dying was seeing him on the other side of you kneeling down with his arms crossed and swords in both hands dripping with blood.

Kanex approached the guards without caution and reached towards the opening of the tent. The tall skinny guard quickly grabbed her hand and stooped her from entering the tent.

"What do you want with Commander Thrashal?"

"To speak with him obviously. Let me enter and talk with him."

"We heard about your dishonour to Grom and your exile. What makes you think we will let you see Thrashal?" Said the muscular guard. His eyes hardened and focused on Kanex. A smile grew across his face because he knew that if she tried to do anything funny, he would have a little afternoon snack to enjoy.

"Ashante! What is going on out there?" Thrashal yelled from inside his tent. Thrashal emerged from his tent with his face dripping with sweat and blood. He looked down to see Kanex on her knees holding out her dagger towards Thrashal. "Kanex? What are you doing?"

"I have been exiled from the clan, I am no longer a part of this army. I am giving back what is yours. Take the dagger and let me leave this filthy place."

"What do you mean you were exiled? What did you say to Grom?" he asked in pure shock.

"I told him the truth. There is no way they will survive the journey."

"What did you say after that? That alone could not get you exiled from the clan." He looked quickly at her eyes and then up towards the sky trying to hold his composure.

"I said nothing."

"Then why are you exiled?" anger, bursting through his body.

"I spit at his feet and told him how I really felt without words."

Thrashal's eyes widened and then became very narrow. He looked down at the fallen warrior and heaved a great sigh. He reached out and took the dagger from Kanex and gave it to the muscular guard. He then motioned for Kanex to follow him into his tent. Kanex hesitated a bit, but then followed him into his tent.

The tent was very simple yet eerie. The inside of the tent was full of skinned hides, probably the hides that the muscular guard collects. Furs and weapons hung from every possible place, and they were all covered in a light covering of blood. In the left corner of the tent was a small round table that Thrashal had crafted himself. On the table were two bowls made of iron, a gift from the weapons smith in Rachet. One of the bowls was flipped over as water slowly dripped from the edge of the bowl. The other bowl sat in the middle of the table, and the contents inside the bowl were not pleasing to view.

"What's with the blood?"

"It's none of your business Kanex. Now listen to me. You were a great warrior but I can no longer have you in my army because of your disloyal ways to Grom. I to do not agree with leaving this place but he is right, we have no choice and you know it."

"Thrashal, how do you expect me to survive on my own?"

"This is what you are going to do." Thrashal said while reaching for a weapon that was hanging down from the tent, " You are to take this as a gift from me. I never want to see you lose this but for you to always keep it by your side. I will send a scout from Ogrimmar named Marine. He is a great warrior and is known throughout the lands, and he is also feared throughout the lands as well. He will be waiting for you a couple yards away from where the main boat will be. Meet him and he will take you to the Sen'Jin valley. There you will travel to the cross roads and you will start a new life there. That is all I can do for you."

Kanex stood a moment before moving an inch. This was the life that she had brought upon herself. She was alone now and just because she spoke up and the rest of the clan was to cowardess to say anything. She looked up into Thrashal's eyes but she could see nothing. All she saw were two dark pools of black for eyes that showed no emotion.

"Kanex, you are a great warrior and a great friend. Please be safe my sister."

"I will try my hardest. Thank you…brother." And with that, Kanex turned and walked out of the tent and slowly walked back to her hut to pack for her journey to a new home.


	2. journey to a new home

**Journey to a new world**

As Kanex walked back to her hut she stopped at a sight that made her sick to her stomach. The whole clan was hurriedly packing their belongings and destroying anything that was not needed. Tents were being burned to the ground, children were crying as their toys were thrown in the bonfire in the middle of the street, and women crying as their precious jewellery was thrown out as well. Kanex shook her head and continued down the road until she came to where her hut used to stand. Instead of looking at her hut, she was looking at a pile of burnt ash. They had already destroyed her home and all her belongings. The only thing she had now was the dagger that Thrashal just presented her with. She would have to survive the journey with nothing unless Marine brought some provisions along with him.

Kanex knelt beside the remains of her home.All the anger and frustration that was built up inside of her vanished as fear and doubt took there places. She couldn't believe that everything was gone. She slowly reached down and took a handfull of ash and brought it close to her face. She sifted the soot though her hands and once it had all fallen through her fingers, she stood up slowly with her head held still. A single tear rolled down her cheek and landed in the ash leaving her last shred of hope behind. Suddenly the calmness that filled the air was filled with panic and screams that chilled you to the core.


	3. a new hope

The undead had arrived. The rest of the Naja army had not arrived yet but they were soon to follow. The creatures were uglier than Kanex remembered. Their backs were hunched over so far that their spins literally stuck out of their little remaining skin they had. Maggots were coming out their mouths as they ran towards their next victim. The stench of the filthy creatures hit you like a brick wall. It was the smell of death. The creatures were grabbing innocent children with their bony hands which cut the children, and they threw them into the meat carts. The meat carts were soaked in blood and remains of past victims on the spikes which hurtled people towards whatever they felt like. The army had overtaken the clan; it was every orc for themselves.

People who escaped from the undead were running towards the docks where the boat was waiting for them. Many of them did not make it, they were ambushed in the forest by orcs who had betrayed the horde. The others who made it fought their way onto the boat were they would be safe from the oncoming at attacks.

Kanex quickly slipped behind a covering of trees, and tried catching her breath before continuing on. She knew that her only chance of survival now was to get to Marine but she did not know how she would be able to make it. The undead were everywhere and she knew that there would be more waiting near the docks preventing the clan from getting to the boat. She tried breathing quietly but her breath was sharp and heavy from the fright that filled her. She knew that she needed to move quickly because the undead were checking places where any civilians might be hiding.

A large creature that she had never seen before was coming close to her. You could see every bone in its body since it was so skinny. It's skin looked like leather yet it also looked like it was inside out. It's stomach was engorged with who knows what. Every time the creature moved it looked as if it's stomach was going to burst open spilling its contents everywhere. It was as tall as any tree that was around the forest, so trying to escape from its gaze was going to be difficult. Its jaw was exposed and not covered with any skin. It's teeth looked dull which would make it worse for its victim because he would have to sit there and chew for hours before he could chew your body in half.

Kanex knew she had to flee if she was to live. Then she wondered if Marine would have waited for her. If he had left then she might as well give herself up because she had nothing to return to, and nothing to look forward to either. She saw an opportunity and she took it. She quickly dashed into the forest, jumping over corpses making sure that she would not fall. She was about 15 feet from her intended target but she lost her footing and fell face first into a pile of dead bodies.

"General, I heard something over there."

"Well then check it out you lazy maggot."

The undead soldier walked over to where he had heard the sound. Kanex saw him coming closer and closer and knew that she had to stay absolutley still and to not breath heavily or else she was a goner. The soldier had stopped at the foot of the pile and stood there looking around. When Kanex had the oppertunity she took a quick look to see who was searcing for her. To her surprise her persuent was female. She could have sworn that her persuent was male, but non the less she was still in the same amount of danger.

"I don't see anything sir."

"Fine. Keep looking for survivors, if you find any bring them back to my tent. I'm in a good mood and need some entertainment." And with that, the general turned and headed towards the undeads base camp.

Kanex held her breath as the soldier once again approached where she was lying. The soldier looked around to see if the coast was clear and knelt down right infront of Kanex. Kanex knew she was caught. She knew that there was no escape and her fate was to be worse than death.

"You better get out of that pile. Theres a lot of disease in those bodies." The soldier said offering her hand to Kanex. She hesitated a little before taking the hand, but decided she was going to die anyways so what difference did it make. The soldier carefully helped her up and looked over Kanex's shoulder. " We better head to the coast if we want to make it out alive. We must leave now."

Kanex was taken aback at what she had just heard. This soldier that was out to kill her was trying to help her, or trick her and bring her to her death. "What did you just say?"

"Did you get blood in your ears? We must leave now!"

"How do I know your not going to kill me?"

"Please, if I wanted to kill you I would have done that a long time ago. Look just believe what I say."

"How can I?"

"Marine sent me, that's why."

All of a sudden Kanex remembered that Marine was the one she was to meet at the coasts edge, and he was to take her to Orgrimmar. She started to believe what the soldier was saying, how else could she know the name Marine. She looked into the eyes of the soldier and kept her glare. Finally she gave up and nodded her agreament and followed the soldier. "I have a couple questions I want to ask you."

"I will answer them later, for now we have to focus on getting out of here alive. This is going to be the tricky part. We need to get you to the coast where Marine is waiting for you. Theres no chance of us sneaking around in the woods, there are gaurds everywhere, and we can't run around in plain sight of everyone. There's no way of us hiding, especially with the groot wandering around."

"What's a groot?"

"You know that creature that was walking around that looked worse than death?"

"Yes."

"That's a groot. He can smell the living and he never spares their lives. Groots are controlled by no one, only persuaded at the chance of having a nice feast of the living."

"So since you are one of the undead, he wont attack you, and your armies could persuade them to help you?"

"Yes."

"That's it!."

The soldier looked uncomfortably at Kanex. She had no idea what she was thinking but she knew that she needed to come up with a plan fast or else Kanex would be caught and killed, and her herself would be tortured to something beyond death for betrayel.

"Carry me over you shoulders."

"What?"

"Carry me over your shoulders to the river to the west. If anyone asks just say you were ordered to dump a few corpses into the river. The river flows into the settlement near here. With dead bodies floating around it would pollute the water supply. Once the coast is clear we swim to the coast and find Marine."

"What about the Groot, he can tell if there is something amoung the living around."

"I was just lying in a pile of corpses. I'm pretty sure I don't smell alive."

The soldier stood and contimplated this idea for a minute. She tried to come up with a better alternative but her mind was blank. She had no choice but to go along with it.

"Fine. You better not be heavy."


	4. Mistress Crimean

I realize now that in the beginning of the story i messed up on some locations. The horde camp was just off the coast of booty bay. The ashenvale forest has nothing to do with where they are. I will fix this as soon as possible. as far as the story goes, the characters marine, crimean kanex and zenise are my characters in WoW. otherwise the other characters and places are all from the WoW game which belongs to blizzard and not myself. This part of the story switches to a new character and we find out how she helps in this story later on. Thank you for reading and send some feedback:D enjoy

The air smelled sweet, like honey. The thick armoa swirelled around Crimean's head. She layed in her cot breathing heavily as flies flew around her head. She thoughto of how badly she wanted to leave this place. She turned her head and stared at the door. It was her exit yet it was blocked by an invisible barrier. She heard footsteps hastily walking towards the door. She knew she had to leave soon, and she so badly wanted to leave, but not this way. All of a sudden the sweet smelling air was filled with the putrid stench of death and hatred.  
"We are to leave soon miss. Gear up, and I will be down in the stables waiting for you."  
Crimean watched as the man left the room and the sweet smelling are returned. It made her mouth water in hunger. She rose slowly and walked towards her mirror. When she looked in the mirror she did not see herself but a warrior staring back. This women stoof tall and proud, in worn leather and mail armor. Her breast plate bore the mark of a long sword engraved in a native language and an axe crossing over the sword with a blood stained tip. Her muscles were very well defined. Sweat ran down her face as she worried about the task ahead of her. She shook her head and reached down and grabbed her sword. She held it in both hands and looked at the fineness of the craftmenship put into this sword. She slowly slid the sword into its scabbard and started walking towards the door. Before she left, she reached down to a small round table and picked up her blood soaked dagger. She thought og how many times this small weapon has saved her life, and slid it into her belt, hidden from view.  
As she reached the bottom of the stairsm the strong stench of filth knocked her back a few steps. She shook her head and kept walking towards the stables. When she opened the door she saw the man standing there impatiently holding the bridles to the kodo beasts.

"Have you heard from Zenise?"

"Not yet mistress."

"Then why are we leaving now?"

"To secure the shore lines." he grunted.

She sighed and nodded her agreement. "We best be off then."

"Crimean, what are you afraid of? You're one of the best warriors of the Barrens."

Crimean stood silently with her back to him. "It's mistress to you, you piece of filth."

"Sorry mistress..."

"I am afraid of nothing. I am a warrior." After stating this she stood facing her kodo. She smiled as she looked into the eyes ofthe large beast. "Strenght and honor to you Marine. May the spirits guide you safely home." she whispered.


End file.
